jenny's pregnancy with aaliyah
by Sandrastar1
Summary: jenny is pregnant with aaliyah. requested by doryfan2002
1. cramps

Jenny was pregnant she was swimming to where Charlie was when she felt a pain in her belly she clutched her belly

Charlie saw that and swam to her Jenny are u ok Charlie asked concerned about jenny.

Jenny said yes I just have a cramp in my belly

Charlie began to rub her belly. Jenny smiled happily thanks honey this helpd

Charlie smiled and kissed his wife

Youre welcome honey he said. Now is there anything else u need?

Jenny said can u get me some kelp im hungry.

Charlie smiled sure thing jenny. Charlie swam off and collected the kelp he gave it to jenny

Thank Charlie jenny said as she ate hungrily.


	2. the first time the baby bumps

Jenny was now 4 months pregnant her tummy had begun to grow

Jenny smiled she then gasped her fins went to her belly. Inside her belly the tiny baby was moving around

Jenny smiled and called Charlie come here hurry

Charlie raced over whats wrong jenny are u ok?

Jenny smiled I can feel the baby feel

Charlie felt her belly and sure enough he could feel the baby bumping

Charlie smiled I can feel it jenny. He smiled hi there little one. You saying hi to us?

The baby bumped

Jenny smiled rubbing her belly. Well hello to you my little one

The baby moved around happily

For the rest of the morning jenny and Charlie talked to the baby


	3. doctors and the name

Charlie swam with jenny. They were going to the doctor. To find out the babys gender. The doctor smiled as they approached hello there he said . hows the littlre one?

The babys doing great jenny said

The doctor smiled ok today im going to see if I can tell the babys gender

The doctor begsan to echolocate jennys belly and smiled congradulations you are having a healthy baby girl.

Jenny smiled happily and hugged Charlie were having a girl. Lets call her Aaliyah

Charlie smiled it's the prefect name for our little girl


	4. the nursery

jenny said Charlie .

Charlie smiled yes jenny?

Jenny said we need to make a nursery for Aaliyah

Charlie said youre right. come lets get started. Lets start with finding a crib

Jenny and Charlie searched for the perfect crib. They found a big shell

Jenny smiled this is perfect and its my favourie color

Charlie pushed the sshell to the nursey with jenny. Then they began to collect shells and place them in the nursery

Soon they had finished the nursery jenny smiled the nursery is perfect.

Charlie smiled Aaliyah will love it


	5. craving and hiccups

Jenny woke up iin the middle of the night she whispered honey?

Charlie woke up sleepily. " yes jenny?"

Jenny said Charlie I know its late but im really craving some algae.

Charlie smiled I'll get you some he went to get the algae

Soon he arrived with algae he gave it to jenny wjo thanked him and ate the algae. Soon they went back to sleep.

The next morning jenny woke up as she felt Aaliyah bumping around. She smiled well good morning Aaliyah she rubbed her belly. Charlie swam in carrying finful of kelp. He siled good morning Aaliyah. He said

Aaliyah bumped around meaning 'morning'

Charlie smiled

After breakfast jenny's belly began to jerk

Oh jenny said

Charlie said jenny are u ok?

Jenny nodded yes im ok Aaliyah just got the hiccups

Aaliyah do u got the hiccups Charlie asked

Aaliyah hiccupped

Charlie smiled I know just the cure Aaliyah he then tickled jennys belly

Aaliyah giggled Charlie smiled I think they're gone.

Jenny smiled Aaliyah dady stopped the hiccups

Aaliyah bumped happily


	6. big belly gurgles and baby shower

Jennyys tummy now was really big. She was 8 months pregnant. She rubbed her belly Charlie said the baby shower will be stsarting soon. Jenny smiled she kissed his cheek.

Just then there was a gurgling sound jenny and Charlie looked around then relized it was Aaliyah moving in jennys tummy. Charlie smiled he kidssed jennys belly

Aaliyah moved around hard making jenys belly gurgle loudly

soon Jennys and charlies friends arrived. They had brought many gifts for Aaliyah including teethers and shells, a pacifier and a coral rattle.

Jenny smiled thank you everyone Aaliyah will love these gifts.

How soon will he be born a friend asked

Jenny said in about a month

Another friend said you both are gonna be great parents.

Charlie smiled thanks olivia.


End file.
